You Belong With Me
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Songfic - You Belong With Me by: Taylor Swift


_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

I remember the day that I first realized just how much I really liked you, Draco Malfoy. My family and yours were on vacation. Both Daphne and I were sitting in your room while you wrote a letter to Pansy. Apparently Pansy was really mad at you about something that you said to her on the last day of school. Daphne told me that you'd tried to make a joke that Pansy did not think was funny. But I always get your jokes.__

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

A few nights later, me and you are sitting in the family room. It's a night just like any other. I have the radio turned up and I'm listening to a slow song. The fireplace lights up and Pansy, the she-devil herself steps out. As soon as she hears the song, her nose wrinkles and she glares at me. You smirk at her, but then turn to me and give me an apologetic smile. I know that you love this song. __

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

The next day, we go to a Quidditch game. Pansy struts past me and notice just how short her skirt is and suddenly I'm self-conscious. I'm wearing a massive t-shirt that goes down past my knees from a muggle concert that I snuck out to go to last year. Pansy is sitting next to you cheering on one of the teams and I'm just sitting there, with Daphne and you, dreaming about the day when you will realize that Pansy is not good for you. The day that you understand that I'm the one for you!__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

When your girlfriend heads home you return to normal. You laugh way more and you smile, not smirk. I get that you don't really like Pansy, you just want to please your parents. I've been here all along and your parents love me like the daughter they never had. I know that I'm just one of those tiny factors that make up your life, but to me... you belong with me.__

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

The Muggle band that I love is going to have a concert in town and I really want to go, but I'm not old enough to get into the place. I moped around the house all day. You apparently noticed that I was upset because you went out and bought some last minute tickets. I thanked you and you took me. While we were walking those streets in Muggle clothes, I couldn't help thinking that this was how all of our days should be spent. On our way back home, we stopped at an ice cream stand and ate them in the park, we were laughing and smiling and talking. Wasn't it so easy?__

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

I tried to make you laugh and it worked. You smiled and a huge smile lit up your face. It was the kind of smile that you hadn't smiled since before Pansy and you really started dating. I ask you if you're happy with Pansy and you tell me that you guys are just fine. But you also mention something about how you're pretty sure that she's been sneaking around with Blaise behind your back. I can't hold back, so I ask you, "What are you doing with a girl who cheats on you? There are so many better girls out there for you," You nod, but I didn't get it through your thick head. __

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

It's the last week before school starts up and there's a party at your Manor. When I get there I see you and Pansy, my heart drops down to my stomach. You're still with her! I don't all the way blame you for liking her, she is beautiful. She's wearing a skimpy dress and high heels. I, on the other hand, am wearing sneakers, a tank top and shorts. She's falling all over you and I'm just sitting outside in the air. I wonder if you'll ever see that she is using you and that I have all your best interest at heart. __

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

You walk outside several times during the night, but you walk straight past me, never seeing me once. Just like my entire life. __

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

My whole life, I've been standing next to my sister who has always been standing with you. But you have never seen just how I feel about you. You have never seen that you belong with me!__

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

I left your party early because it depressed me to be there. I just sat in my room reading and drawing and writing everything that popped into my mind. About three o'clock in the morning, I heard a knock on my window and I turned to see you floating there on your broomstick. (Nearly gave me heart failure.) I opened my window and you floated in. Your grey eyes were sadder than usual. You told me that you'd broken up with Pansy. I tell you I'm sorry but that you should've done it a long time ago, she was an evil witch. You laugh and we talk the night away, singing and dancing to your favorite songs from our favorite Muggle bands. You tell me about the dreams you have and I smile because your aspirations are exactly the same as mine.__

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

The next day your Mum and Father find out that you broke up with Parkinson. Everyone is mad with you and I'm the only one who understands why you left her. They eventually ask you who you'll go out with next and you shrug your shoulders. I restrain myself from smacking you on the back of the head and shouting 'Me, you idiot!'. But I don't because I love you.__

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

We've been back at school for one month already and I've barely seen you at all. I'm standing at one of the doors that leads to the Head Boy and Girl's common room. I raise my fist and am about to knock when the door opens. Hermione Granger comes out and looks at me. "What are you doing here?" "Nothing," I mutter and run in the other direction. "Wait!" Granger shouts and she catches up with me. She knows I was looking for you and she says that tons of people know that I like you. If they all can see it, why can't you?__

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

The Christmas Ball comes around and no one has asked me yet. I don't even know if I'm going. A rumor has circulated around the castle that you're going with Pansy. I seriously thought you were through with her. I'm just sitting in the library a few hours before the Ball when you walk up to me and sit down across from me. "Are you going to the Ball, Astoria?" "No, I don't think so. Wouldn't I be getting ready if I was?" You nod. "Well, goodbye." You gets up and walk away from me. I want to shout at your retreating back, "You belong with me, Draco! You really do." But I don't because I love you and I'll let you live your life.

I go back to my dorm and then my friend runs in. "Why are you just sitting there? You need to go to the ball! Draco is there!" She pulled me up onto my feet and pushed me towards the wardrobe. "You need to find a dress." She pulled out a floor-length green silky gown and handed it to me. I changed into it and she threw some silver heels at me.

"Go! You look hot!" she told me. I ran through the common room and through the dungeons, trying not to trip and fall. I managed to get to the Great Hall where I skidded to a stop. The doors stood wide open and through the crowd of people I saw you talking to Blaise and Nott and a Ravenclaw who was apparently Blaise's date.

I walked toward you and the crowd slowly parted. You saw me and started walking toward me too. I smiled at you, but then I saw her... Pansy was walking to you. She put her arms around your neck and began swaying to the slow song that the band started playing. You took her arms from around her neck and began arguing with her. She pulled on your arm but you tugged away and headed my way again. Elation flooded my soul as Pansy's shrieks blocked out most of the music.

When you reached me, I grabbed your arm and started tugging you outside. You followed me and I led you down to the lake. With the moon shining down on us and the silent sound of the small waves lapping the shore I said four words. "I love you, Draco." You smiled at me and said "I love you too." You leaned down, took my chin in your warm, strong hands, and placed your lips on mine.

"You belong with me" I whispered when we pulled away for air.


End file.
